Febraury 14th
by Lyring
Summary: Era o tão fatídico Dia dos Namorados, e James estava potencialmente nervoso. James&Lily. Bronze no Mini-Challenge Especial do Dia dos Namorados do 6v.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e, com absoluta certeza, isto não virá a acontecer em um futuro próximo.

**N/A: **A fanfic foi escrita para o Mini-Challenge Especial do Dia dos Namorados do fórum 6v. Reviews ajudarão muito, obrigada. :mrgreen:

* * *

_Febraury's 14_

_

* * *

_

"James, você está nervoso."

Era um fato inegável. James encontrava-se potencialmente nervoso pelo fato de que, naquela manhã de sábado, era o seu terceiro encontro de sábado e, coincidentemente, dia dos namorados.

Os dois estavam parados em frente à entrada do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Lily olhava-o com um súbito interesse, e James sentiu-se como uma nova bactéria sendo analisada por um cientista curioso.

"Do que você está falando? Eu não estou nervoso." Ele negou fielmente.

"Você está nervoso." Lily disse mais uma vez. "Aliás, por que outro motivo você estaria passando a mão em seus cabelos a cada cinco segundos? E soando?"

"Como você sabe que eu estou soando?" James levantou a mão para passá-la mais uma vez em seus cabelos, entretanto, parou seu movimento ao notar que a ruiva lhe encarava com uma expressão que demonstrava que sua tese havia sido comprovada. Ele corou um pouco e abaixou a sua mão imediatamente.

"Os seus cabelos estão molhados, e você nem ao menos está notando." Ele piscou uma vez ou duas ao ouvi-la dizendo isto. Levantou sua mão mais uma vez, completando seu movimento anterior. Percebeu que os seus cabelos estavam realmente molhados, ainda que o clima estivesse tão gélido quanto o possível.

"Oh. Droga." E ele começou a mexer em suas vestes para retirar a varinha e secar seus cabelos antes que adquirisse um resfriado, mas Lily fora mais rápida:

"Deixe-me fazer isto." Ela disse, com a varinha em mãos, apontando-a para os cabelos do rapaz. James sentiu um vapor quente e agradável em sua cabeça. Após isto, todo seu corpo tornou-se tenso ao notar que as mãos de Lily estavam bagunçando seus fios. Não, ele definitivamente não estava preparado. "Pronto."

"Ah…" James murmurou quase inconscientemente. Não havia nada de tão estranho, não era? Quer dizer, os dois haviam saído em três encontros, contando com aquele, e tinham alguma intimidade. Não que eles já tivessem se beijado antes, é claro, mas ainda sim. "Obrigado."

"Não há de quê." Lily disse simplesmente, como se não houvesse notado nada de anormal no ambiente. Ela guardou a varinha em suas vestes mais uma vez, voltando-se para ele após fazê-lo. "Diga-me o que está deixando-o nervoso."

"Não há nada…" a frase de James foi subitamente interrompida pelo olhar que Lily lançou para ele, que dizia claramente que ela não gostava de mentiras. E sabia que ele estava mentindo naquele instante.

Como ele diria?

Havia planejado tanto aquele momento que Sirius havia chamado-o de psicótico. De fato, talvez ele estivesse tornando-se um. Mas precisava reunir sua coragem, não era? Tinha de tirá-la de algum lugar, independente de onde fosse.

Aquele era o momento.

Sim.

Ele faria. Rápido, como se retira um curativo.

"Lily, eu sei que nós saímos em apenas três encontros, e existe possibilidade de você me recusar, mas eu a entenderei se você o fizer. Ainda que nós tenhamos começado apenas a nos relacionar amigavelmente no sexto ano, eu realmente gosto de você e…" James pausou para respirar. "Existe uma vaga possibilidade de você aceitar namorar comigo?"

O rosto de Lily tornou-se assustadoramente corado, ainda que ela estivesse sorrindo. "Eu aceito namorar com você, James."

Ele não conseguira assimilar o que aconteceu em seguida. Na realidade, James já não possuía mais controle sob si próprio quando se abaixou até a altura da ruiva, colando os lábios dos dois em um beijo tímido. O mais tímido que ele já dera durante toda a sua vida e, se ele pensasse melhor, realmente combinava com a situação.

Os braços dela automaticamente envolveram o seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo lentamente. E, por mais piegas que soasse, James sabia que não existia melhor lugar para estar naquele instante.


End file.
